There is considerable demand for materials which are useful in modifying, enhancing, or improving the organoleptic properties of consumable products. The natural oils which traditionally have been used for this purpose suffer the disadvantages of limited supply, high cost, and variable quality. Accordingly, the search for synthetic compounds which can function as partial or total replacements for essential oils or which can be used to create new flavor and fragrance materials has intensified.
Various substituted cyclohexane derivatives having useful organoleptic properties are known. For example, Arctander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals, Vols. 1 and 2, (1969) Montclair, N.J. (United States) describes the following compounds and their use in perfume and flavor compositions:
(1) "166: para-tertiary-AMYLCYCLOHEXANONE ##STR4## Very powerful, diffusive, woody-camphoraceous odor, slightly earthy, yet with some resemblance to Orris root, overall very dry." PA0 (2) "1749: 1-HYDROXY 2-METHYL-4-tertiary-AMYLCYCLOHEXANE ##STR5## Woody-rootlike, dry-sweet and very tenacious odor with resemblance to Vetiver, Cedar and Amyris." PA0 (3) "2061: METHYL-2-iso-HEXYL-4-CYCLOHEXANONE-1 ##STR6## Warm, mild, but tenacious musky-orrislike odor. The camphoraceous notes so often encountered in cyclohexanone derivatives, are pleasantly subdued and generally accepted as Orris-like rather than Camphor-like." PA0 (4) "3001: 1,1,3-TRIMETHYL-2-CYCLOHEXANONE-4 2,4,4-Trimethyl-2-cyclohexen-1-one ##STR7## Powerful and rather pungent, but in dilution pleasant, warm-herbaceous and minty-camphoraceous odor, reminiscent of Tansy oil or Dalmation Sage oil."
In addition, Chemical Abstracts, 89, 197052 k (Japanese Pat. No. 78 895,942) discloses preparation of the compound having the structure: ##STR8## Finally, Chemical Abstracts, 68, 39828 e (L. M. Shulov, et al., Zh. Org. Khim, 3,1819 (1967) discloses preparation of the bicyclic derivative having the structure: ##STR9## This compound is described as having the fragrance of fresh greens.
Although the preceding compounds are known, no description of the compounds of this invention and no prediction of the compounds or of their advantageous organoleptic properties is known in the prior art.